1. Field of the Invention
The innovation concerns a hinge cup with releasable fastener in a cabinet component, and more particularly a hinge cup having an assembly component anchorable in the bore hole of a cabinet component and a cup casing fastenable to the assembly component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar types of hinge cups have been made known with previous registered patent applications from the same aforementioned applicants. Therein, a cup-like assembly component is anchored in the receptacle bore hole of the cabinet component and the releasable connection between the hinge cup and the assembly component consists of a bayonette-type rotating joint which is known as the "Twist Lock" fastener.
A hinge cup with releasable fastener of this type has already proven itself. On the one hand, nevertheless, a simpler anchoring of the hinge cup in the assembly component and simplification of the fastening of the assembly component in the cabinet component's receptacle bore hole can be aspired.
The purpose of the innovation is to simplify and develop the above-mentioned connection.